Eergos (Fourth Raeic)
This "Eergos" page is about the nation created by Wayne on Nation Creation If you seek the page about the "Theory of Eergos", please see here: Eergos Theory '' Eergos is a Feudal, Isolationalist Tecnocratic Nation on in Nation Creation. Their focus is to be a largely technological nation who focuses upon the development of new technologies for the betterment of themselves and of their bretheren. ''Culture Eergos exhibits an unusual culture, in that it is run by those who are simply chosen to be the best for their position. By talent and ability, someone who was born into peasant circumstances, could become the supreme Ael ''of the entire nation. As such, a huge emphasis is placed upon learning, and of parents bringing up their children to think rationally. This duty is impressed since birth, and has been taken up heartily by the classes. The culture of Eergos exhibits their focus upon technology and knowledge. As was stated previously, school and teaching are considered to be among the most valued and important professions. This has led to a culture which is based on knowledge, wisdom, and peaceful research. General Cooking tends to employ several spices, with an emphasis on a slight spicy flavour similar to that of Cajun. Common ingredients include tubers that are highly similar to potatoes, as well as various seafoods. For clothing, many citizens elect to wear a form of tunic or cloak made from a mix of hybrid materials. Language The language of Eergos is Gael. This language uses a combination of what was, prior to Eergos’s founding, a largely dead language used for scientific classification, and a blending of older languages similar to Earth’s Gaelic family. Arts Of all the arts, music is the most popular. Stringed instruments such as the Lute, Classical Guitar, Bass, and various percussion instruments are common in mainstream Eergos music. This blend gives music a range of warm, soft tones. Music, and to some extent dance, remain closely bound to ancient festivals still celebrated in Eergos. Were as many nations who have passed out of the post industrial age create a culture known for visual or performing arts, the core of this sort of artistic expression in Eergos is in literature. Epics in particular are distinctly loved through their complex and beautifully weaved stories and analogies that ever relate to deeper problems and ideas. Because of these tendencies, shorter novels and poems often have deeper and more profound themes than that in many nations Eergos would consider peers. RoflKnives RoflKnives are a traditional must. These bladed weapons are crafted from Maethirl- an alloy created on Elasae. These knives hold massive ceremonial importance, and are a sign of ones lineage and department within the nation. ''Race Eergosians are best known to terrestrials as Elves. Their pointed ears and angular features, as well as larger cognitive brain function give them greater motor skills and mental abilities. However, also due to this fact, they are more susceptable to concussions and diseases which effect the nervous system. Outside of this more highly developed center, the neurological and cardiovascular systems of the native race of Elasae is identical to humans. They are largely susceptable to the same things. (except the above noted reduced tolerances.) A few major strains of the Elven exist within Eergos- with a few other similar races living in the surrounding nations. Within Eergos there are the Sinari, the Moriq, the Tuor, and the Cuendi. High Elf.jpg|Cuendi- In ancient ceremonial garb. Warlock.jpg|A Moriq- Prior to a historic festival. waterelf.jpg|A Tuor fisherman in traditional clothing. WoodElf.png|A Traditionalist Sinari recreational hunter ''Geography'' Ada089f2f00508a5d7cc7b7f201262a8.jpg The Geography of Elasae is rather unusual in that the planets nations simply spread across massive numbers of islands, with the larger segments being focused in an area roughly the size of Russia. Here is were the major powers of the planet reside- and were the best geothermal energy can be harnessed. The long island in the NE corner of the photo is Eergos. The Eclectic collection of land masses that straddle the lower right corner and bottom of the page are the nations of Calaq, Telir and Gaetl. The W shape contains two nations: Manwei and Ulmos. The remaining islands across the planet are controlled by dozens of warlords of various power- though none are considered a true nation. These islands are largely forested, and a fair number of them are sub tropical. Their mountainous regions create a powerful shield against tsunami's, as well as providing a physical defense agaisnt attackers. ''Government'' The Technocratic system of the Eergos is centered on a feudalistic type of setup. By merit, each primary sector of our economy and infrastructure is led by a Technocraticly elected leader whom will work with the other Technocrats to operate the nation to maximum efficiency, stability, for life, for liberty, and for the pursuit of happiness. If at any time, those in a Technocrats “Department” feel that he is no longer the most qualified, a new technocratic process will be launched, and within a week, (if they are correct) a replacement will be put up poste haste. To prevent abuse of this system, a required term of 6 months will be in place before they can be removed. However, on average, a Technocrat will sustain their position for a period of 6 years. Out of the Technocrat leaders, the Aol will be chosen. For a term of 3 years at a time, the Aol will lead the council of Technocrats in their initiatives and will uphold the laws of the land. In a time of war, the Aol will be responsible for raising up a ‘Esao’- a supreme commander who will lead the armed forces of Eergos. The armed services are integrated into every Department in the nation- to provide an array of skills and allegiances to prevent any sort of takeover through popular loyalty to a Esao. All children, while raised in their larger, extended family, will be judged via their merit- and placed in one of the various departments as their skills dictate. A citizen may improve their lot at any time, or, if they prove to have developed skills needed elsewhere, may be moved to another department. (Assuming they accept of course.) Due to the inter-department bartering and credit semi-socialist system, all citizens are able to maintain the necessities of life, and use their extra T’vra on luxury items or hobbies. A specially designed judicial system weighs the merits of those involved and chooses the technocrats. (Made from a council of veteran workers who may not be able to take direct action in their craft any more. This is partially randomly chosen by a computer.) Those chosen to work solely in the Judicial field are those who are proven to be skilled at discernment and with wisdom. These judges preside over legal matters through use of the law of the technocrats and Aol. The appeals system is very strict. The primary outline of the feudal core is as in the following image: Techn.jpg ''History'' Beginning of the myth that founded the empire that has since degraded and been distilled into the nation now called Eergos. This is as translated and adapted by our foremost archeologists and writers. Long before Atlantai sank beneath the waves, before Babelleon’s great heights where thrown down, there was much going about between the realms of Ayhos, which we naively call “The Universe” or, “Dimensions”. Beings from worlds beyond our comprehension came to the sphere, to assist in the shaping and teaching of our forefathers. '' '' In Elasae when there is great turmoil between the races because of the Sons of Adavm. '' '' Man was yet still a minor player in these days, ripped from his own realm when the worlds where sundered in ages gone by. However, other races, which we now consider fantasy, still lingered in Elasae. '' '' Foremost of which in Elasae, were the Lepreaun. From whom’s descriptions the men of days gone by slowly turned into Leprechaun, and the Faun of greek myth. The Lepreaun largely appeared as we now envision fauns, with a few major exceptions. '' '' Firstly, their skin colors where in shades ranging in the blues and greys. Upon their heads grew horns that curved back around the crest of their head, partially covering their tapered ears. Men long admired them, thinking them magical and wise, when in fact they where largely fickle and perilous. '' '' Then there where the Elves, ancient masters of ocean and tide. Their grace and wisdom exceeded many, as did their lives. Their appearance was somewhat like a man, but they also moved a confidence and agility that no mortal human may match. They lived like Wildcats, respected and feared by those who lived near their domain. They where a fading race in this time, having served their purpose in the plan of the Elder Ones, some of them peacefully awaited their calling home...But not all. The Elnar also endured. These where said to have been early shapers of the earth, with powers given them by the Elder Ones to shift and form rock and mineral. Some yet still hid in the mountains, practicing their forbidden powers, waiting for a day where they may again rise up. '' '' Elnar largely looked like humans, being a little shorter and stockier than average. It was due to this that the two races intermingled, seemingly despite the preference Elnar had to their solitude, and so that those with partial Elnar blood where not unusual. Many of these became bandits, using their diluted earth bending powers to waylay travelers. '' '' Chapt. 1 '' '' The escort of horses and wagons wove their slow and twisting way downward. Picking and choosing their way down upon the treacherous trails that led down from the high passes of the eastern mountains. Soon the caravan rounded a particularly large boulder and entered into a small ravine. The youthful face of a young man on the first wagon was turned upward, framed by his shoulder length brown hair. He seemed to be scrutinizing the formations that jutted out from the sheer faces of the rough granite with his piercing blue eyes. '' '' He was interrupted in his inspection by a female voice coming from within the wagon. “What is it Gaetri?” '' '' Gaetri didn’t even break his gaze from the protrusions in the rock when he answered the voice. “I don’t like the look of some of these formations, come up here and tell me what you think.” '' '' Gaetri allowed himself a quick glance to see his companion since childhood climb onto the seat next to him with the grace only a lineage like hers permitted. '' '' Having looked back upwards, he gestured towards one particularly distinctive formation. “That one for instance, it doesn’t look like a natural formation. The edges too jagged, and the tops don’t seem to be weathered the same as some of the others. '' '' He paused a moment before speaking to her again: '' '' “You where the one on forward watch before the rendezvous Asyil, am I just being paranoid again?” '' '' Asyil paused a moment as well, twirling her long black hair around her index finger in continuous spirals, then responded with a slight smirk. “Firstly, yes, you are paranoid. But if you weren’t paranoid all the time I doubt the two of us would still be alive.” '' '' '' '' The look of amusement left her face as she continued: '' '' “But you’re right about one thing, these rocks do not appear to have been weathered like the others we have seen. Almost like seeing them from the reflection of a pond or lake, you know how they only have a certain type of depth?...” Her spoken thought trailed off as something else occurred to her: '' '' “Or it looks as if they where formed by magic.” '' '' Gaetri’s mouth assumed a grim look as he slowly nodded his agreement. “Then I suppose we’ll get quite the fight, I’ve been waiting to try out a few new moves I learned in the capitol.” '' '' He took a deep breath, and hardened his face into the rock hard, practical mask of a military tactician at work. He was thrown out of his reverie when a wheel of the wagon scraped violently on the rock wall. With a soft curse, he grabbed the reigns and righted the horses before speaking again. '' '' “You should go get a little sleep, I get the feeling this will be a long day, and very likely a long night.” Asyil nodded, and re entered the wagon. Before long, Gaetri heard the calm, steady breathing of sleep wafting through the soft night breeze. 'I wish I could drop off that easily' He thought. The day largely passed uneventfully, slightly to Gaetri’s disappointment. They had made pretty good time, with the only thing that had slowed them down at all was a mule being characteristically stubborn. '' '' As the sun kissed the horizon, the party saw the end of the valley down below. Asyil poked her head out of the wagon long enough to watch the sun shoot out brilliant rays of gold, orange, and violet as it was consumed by the twin peaks on the western horizon. '' '' The caravan trundled on a bit further on, as the light allowed, before making their camp for the night. '' '' Gaetri relaxed his tense muscles. Nothing had happened. Maybe the whole ‘Magic Ledge’ thing was just because he and Asyil had been on edge for too long. He had heard stories from older men and warriors about when risky missions had put them on edge and made them see everything from massive mountain trolls, to rare butterflies. '' '' '' '' He slowly leaned back against the wagon, and thought of the fight it had taken to merely get his cargo. Now, with the most dangerous part of the journey nearly complete, he had little left to worry about. He had even started to believe that his little band might have fooled the enemy and the rest of the mission would end entirely uneventfully. '' '' But the enemy they faced is not easily fooled. This momentary lull was merely the eye of the storm. The next day, when the front of the wagon train was about a hundred feet from the end of the ravine, chaos was finally unleashed. '' '' Mules, horses, and oxen alike all came to a solid, unforgiving halt, and as responsive as stone statues of their former selves as eerie sounds like that of a hunting pack of wolves echoed through the air around the caravan. A crack as loud as thunder rang out, as large rock formations above each end of the wagon train snapped off their place on the cliffs. '' '' The quickly plummeted to earth, crushing horse, wagon, and man alike. The anguished screams of horses mixed with the cries of men in that night, as their strong wagons broke like matchsticks. '' '' The remainder of the wagons where swiftly formed up into a box by Gaetri. Surrounded by rock on all sides, they knew that Dark forces had somehow found them. To their south west, the canyon’s maw seemed taunt them. '' '' Then there were black shapes darting among the wagons, some unknown assailant had broken their barrier. '' '' Asyil swung her leaf bladed sword in an arc around her as she sensed one of the shapes moving close. Then, having felt her blade connect with something, she grabbed a lantern to examine what haunted the dark. She saw she had cleaved off the wing off a Hrosve. The bizarre cross of Wolf and bat was native to that area, but the creatures where very solitary and unaggressive creatures, known for their intelligence. Furthermore, to her knowledge, Hrosve had never been seen in such numbers. '' '' Now that more light had been established, she could see more Hrosve, ridden by figures in black who, by their build, must have been Elnar. She shouted at the top of her lungs: “Everyone, protect the package!” Hacking limb and wing as she ran, she made a slow way to the central wagon in the formation. The wagon, which she knew held a secret known to three people in the caravan, herself included, and only five in the whole world. '' '' '' '' Or so they had thought. '' '' Asyil sprinted around the area of the wagon, finding Gaetri standing over the corpse of a Hrosve, with his unusual sword-spear in hand. Gaetri had seemingly bent down to inspect the body. '' '' He poked around the furry body and legs a few moments longer, the spoke to her. “Such a sad mockery of such a majestic creature.” He paused, slightly sickened as he remembered the origins of the beast. “To think the Dark ones thought they could match the majesty of a Griffin.” '' '' Then he proceeded to search its riders’ body. He confirmed Asyil’s guess, it was an Elnar. The mountain troll-elves had never been so direct in their attacks. Also, from what he had been told, they hated Hrosve with an unmatched passion. '' '' What type of a dark leader could have ever brought these sworn enemies together? What could he have offered these two races? '' '' The duo spent many long hours directing the other mercenaries in their band. As well as driving off wave after wave of their opponents. As the night grew darker, showing it was nearing dawn, the waves got smaller and smaller. Some of the men had begun cheering, thinking they might have driven the enemy off for a time. '' '' Gaetri was not as hopeful. His tactical instincts where still sharply attuned, and he knew that something big must be about to happen. He prayed he was wrong. '' '' As the moon dipped below the horizon, just prior to dawn, a creeping dread suddenly passed over the remaining defenders. The dread seemed focus itself in one location within their ranks, and then they all saw it. A wraith was directly between Asyil and Gaetri, right in front of the precious wagon. They both drew their weapons with a start, but sounds that may have been words issued forth from the wraith, and a wave of energy issued outwards from it. '' ''And their eyes saw no more. '' '' '' '' Gaetri wakened to find his weapon driven deep into the ground, nearly up to the blunt ricasso section near the crossguard. The blade was mere inches from his ear, and he noted with interest that some of his hair was on the ground next to it. '' '' He swore, then rolled away to the right and tried to stand. A grunt was torn from him as he collapsed painfully, the blood having rushed violently into his head. '' '' He tried twice more to gain his feet. Having failed both attempts, he laid flat on his back. He had just grit his teeth for a fourth attempt when he heard an exclamation come from the other side of the balustrade he lay near. '' '' '' '' “Aach, it feels like a herd of Lepreaun had a midsummer’s eve dance on my head.” '' '' Gaetri had almost begun to laugh at the thought, and then winced as pain coursed through his left side. Breathing shallowly to reduce the pain coming from his ribs, he again tried to stand. After a few moments with his back to the balustrade to get the blood flowing into his legs properly, he clambered over the rise to see Asyil had sat up, with her back to a large piece of fallen rock. '' '' In her hand was her “headband”. It was a piece of leather, with small metal plates layered like fishscales on the outside. This strange piece of headgear was unique to the nomadic tribe from whence her mother came. '' '' With it removed, one could clearly see the tapered tips of her ears. She loosened her hair to obscure her ears, in the event that anyone else was around and turned a bemused grin towards him. '' '' “Well, that went well.” And with that, the adapted work largely descends into gibberish- the current records are indescipherable. ''Technology'' TBA Category:Wayne Category:Nation Creation Countries Category:Nation Creation Category:Player Nations